cpbattlerinafandomcom-20200214-history
Tepas
Tepas is the supreme leader of the evil group of E.V.I.L. Tepas is described as the Mass Destructor, meaning that he is the biggest beast that can strike mass-destruction, which is 100%. Usually Tepas stays at his normal Destruction, 40%, but when his weaknesses don't work, all his strengths work, all his senses work, all his dumbness doesn't work, all his smartness works and his power & effect work, he strikes mass-destruction. Background At birth, Tepas was always described as a "violent penguin" At his sledding lessons, when he lost, he would shriek and the mountains would start rumbling down. Nobody would be his partner in class or even be near him at free-time or lunch. He usually would stay alone all the time. He sat at the very back of the class, away from everyone else. His class teacher, Geryon, said that Tepas never listened in class. He would get a low grade in everything except one time in Weather when the class were studying Lightning, he got a full grade! No-one would ever talk to Tepas, because everyone knew that he was dangerous, but he never knew that he was dangerous. As Tepas got older he started learning what he was capable of, and started realising that he was being very mean, so he tried to be nice. He couldn't get the hang of trying to be nice. Then one day he started loosing control of his powers so ran away from home. After a few weeks of travelling around Antarctica, he met up with a penguin called Tachheier (pronounced: Tay-here) tricked Tepas into telling him that he would cure Tepas of this "curse" (as Tepas described it). Tachheier took Tepas to an Arena, called the Club Penguin Battlerina. Tachheier took Tepas to a machine. He said that it will cure him of his curs, but instead turned him into an even meaner monster, and turned half-penguin, half-monster. Tepas now is half-penguin, half-monster and battles other half-penguin, half-monster penguins called Battle-Penguins and has become more violent than before. To this day, Tepas is under "The Charm of Battle", and has been for many years. Battle-Penguins live for thousands of years, and Tepas is over 2000 years old, and hasn't deceased yet, and is still as power as he was 1000 years ago. He never gets any managers for their battle-penguins to battle him, because they knew they will loose. Tepas is hardly allowed to come out of cell, unless he has been assigned to a battle. Battle Information Type Score Power Effect Strengths Weaknesses Weapon Senses Other In Battle Tepas is '''extremely '''rough while battling. He doesn't mind who he hurts or how much destruction he is causing. When he started to battle, everyone wanted to battle him, but his destruction didn't do much damage when he started. He usually stays in his cell because nobody wants to battle him. Only battle-penguins that don't know about his power or don't know how he's like battle him. The battle-penguins goes crazy. See also * E.V.I.L Category:Evil Battle-Penguins